Devices that provide additional cooling to air conditioners, refrigeration systems and the like are known in the art. Specifically, systems are known for cooling the air cooled condenser coils of an air conditioner with a water mist or vapor to lower the temperature of the coil by evaporative cooling and by conductive cooling and thereby improving the efficiency of the air conditioner. All of the known systems have difficulties. The most critical of the problems associated with the known systems is the depositon upon the coils of nonevaporative components within the sprayed water. The evaporative cooling caused by the evaporation of the water is used in addition to the conductive cooling of the coils by the water and the cooling of the coils by the air to better extract heat from the coils. When the water evaporates, the nonevaprative components of the water tend to adhere to the surface of the coils. Typically, the adhesion of the nonevaporative components of the water causes an excessive buildup of the components on the coils. The excessive buildup of the nonevaporative components reduces the cooling effeciency of the coils regardless of whether the coil is cooled by air, by evaporative cooling or by conductive cooling.
Since water or some other fluid is used as an evaporating agent on the air cooled coils, a reservior of water or fluid must be provided. The pressure with which water is provided from the reservoir can cause problems to many of the presently known devices for cooling the air cooled coils of refrigeration systems. If the pressure of the water is insufficient, the flow of water to the coils may not provide sufficient cooling to significantly increase the efficiency of the air conditioner. Alternately, if (1) the pressure of the water is sufficiently high to continuously contact the coils with water and (2) the heat load on the refrigeration system is adequate to cause sufficient evaporation, then, typically, a high rate of deposition of nonevaporative components of the water will deposit on the coils. Also, the cooling device itself may not be able to handle water provided at excessively high pressures without a pressure reduction device. Most valves adaptable for such use are inoperable when engaged with water at high pressures, e.g., the valve may not close.
Typically, the prior art utilizes a system of sprayers for directing a specific amount of water on the coils. As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,242 issued to Robert L. Chapman and assigned to General Electric Company, an evaporative cooler can be developed having an improved arrangement of sprayers for directing the quantity and flow of water contacting the coils. Also, the prior art has used a thermostatically controlled solenoid valve connected in parallel with the electrical circuit which energizes the conpressor motor of the air conditioning system and which activates the solenoid valve which sprays a water vapor or mist upon the coils. An electrically controlled solenoid valve apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,684 issued to John L. Scott. Other systems have reduced the amount of water contacting the coils to enhance the evaporative cooling and thus the efficiency of the air conditioner system by injecting an atomized mist of minute water particles onto the air cooled coils as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,906 issued to Albert Gingold et al. Additionally, systems such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,117 issued to Robert Faxon utilize a temperature sensing device for activating or deactivating a fluid control valve which sprays water onto the air cooled coils of an air conditioner. To eliminate the need for an electrical connection, an air activated valve is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,266 issued to Donald Shirers which operates by the air current passing across the coils engaging the air activayed valve and which accepts a controlled pressurized water source to provide a water spray onto the condenser coils. More recent and more complicated systems encompass units which must be attached to the air conditioner, contain reservoirs for the recirculation of water and must be plugged into an outdoor electrical outlet to be actuated only when the condensing unit itself is in operation as determined by a pressure sensitive device. Such a complicated system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,219 issued to Robert Patrick, Jr.
There is thus a need for a temperature responsive cooling apparatus which can be easily connected to an air conditioner, a refrigeration system and the like, which, at the same time accepts water at conventionally available pressures, which is adapted for use without any electrical connections, and which is inexpensive.
It is, therefore, a feature of the present invention to provide a unique temperature responsive cooling apparatus for use with a conventional air conditioner, refrigeration system and the like which reduces the cost of operation and reduces the cost of maintenance without damage and without the deposition of nonevaporative components thereupon.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a temperature responsive cooling apparatus for an air conditioner or refrigeration system which is operable without utilizing electricity, batteries or any other source of power.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a temperature responsive cooling apparatus for an air conditioner or refrigeration system which accepts water from water sources at any conventional pressure.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a temperature responsive cooling apparatus for an air conditioner or refrigeration system with automatic intermittent operation for providing more efficient cooling, for maintaining the air conditioner or refrigeration system at optimal operating conditions, and for dissiminating greatly reduced quantities of fluid. The automatic intermittent operation is controlled by the temporal operating characteristics of the air conditioner or refrigeration system.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a temperature responsive cooling apparatus for an air conditioner or refrigeration system for terminating the flow of water when the ambient temperature reaches a predetermined value to reduce the probability of chilling the evaporator coil of the refrigeration system thereby reducing the probability of freezing or flooding the evaporator and reducing the need for removing the apparatus when not in use.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is the provide a temperature responsive cooling apparatus for an air conditioner or refrigeration system which can be purchased as a kit and easily assembled without the aid of special tools or expertise.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.